DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This is a competitive renewal of a highly successful program of clinical and translational research that is a oint effort of seven schools in three institutions (the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Public Health, Nursing, 3ollege of Letters and Science at UCLA - a top 10 university, RAND Graduate School, and Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science, one of the four historically Black medical colleges in the U.S.), and of their four GCRCs (UCLA Med Ctr, Cedars-Sinai, Harbor-UCLA, and MLK-Drew). This award supported the complete development of a multilayered and centralized curriculum with three tracks that permit the participation of a highly talented, heterogeneous, and diverse group of trainees along with a superbly qualified pool of mentors. Track III is a formal Masters Degree in Clinical Research approved by the Boards of Regents of the University of Californa in 2002. Track II is a two-year Fellowship Program leading to a Certificate of Completion issued by the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. Track I is informal and permits participation in isolated courses and activities, upon registration. We have an administrative structure consisting of a distinguished External Advisory Board, chaired by our medical school Dean, Gerald Levey, M.D., an Executive Committee, and six subcommittees (Curriculum, Admissions, Electronic Media, Minority, Graduation, and Assessment and Outcome/Performance Evaluation) that respond to the Executive Committee. We emphasize mentorship at the scientific, quantitative, and career development levels. The program has an overal emphasis on minorities: we are closely affiliated with a minority institution, enroll minority trainees, and provide training on the inclusion of minorities in translational and clinical research. Five UCLA minority centers provide the necessary scholarly background in this area. UCLA has provided substantial institutional academic and financial support to this program. Educators from the UCLA Center for Educational Development and Research have implemented performance evaluation mechanisms to tssess the quality and outcomes of the program for the purposes of continuous improvement. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) David Geffen School of Medicine, University of California, Los Angeles Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, 8700 Beverly Blvd, Los Angeles, Ca 90048 Charles R. Drew University of Medicine & Science, 1731 E 120th Street, Los Angeles, CA 90059 Harbor-UCLA Res & Educ Inst, 1124 West Carson Street, Torrance, CA 90502-2064 RAND Graduate School, Los Angeles, CA KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Julio Licinio UCLA Robert Elashoff UCLA Elliot Landaw UCLA John Adams Cedars-Sinai Medical Center Keith Norris Charles R. Drew University Christina Wang Harbor-UCLA Isidiro Salusky UCLA in the format shown below. Role on Project P[ Co-PI Co-PI PI of Subcontract, Dir of GCRC PI of Subcontract, Dir of GCRC PI of Subcontract, Dir of GCRC Dir of GCRC Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ") "rage 2 Numbepragesconsecutively at thebottomthroughout Form "-rage 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal InvestigatodProgram Director (Last, First, Middle): Licinio, Julio, M.D. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT